


we can all feel it

by aphantasiac



Series: what's going on? [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8, F/F, Lesbian AU, gigi and crystal do be in love tho lowkey, gigi is a fashion designer, jackie poppin in to save the day, jan is in a funk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphantasiac/pseuds/aphantasiac
Summary: ”And why am I here?” Jan asks.Gigi shrugs, scooting over to make room for Crystal to sit next to her.”Dunno, you tell me. You were all gloomy and shit. I mean, we can all feel it.”--sense8 au
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Series: what's going on? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	we can all feel it

**Author's Note:**

> here’s some more! i barely have time to write anymore and i don’t know where i’m going with this but enjoy!

Being on stage was Jan’s favorite feeling in the world, but being at home felt so much better right now.  
  
New York always felt like home when Jan was succeeding. When she was geting great grades in university and was shining under bright spotlights in crowded theaters. But as soon as she wasn’t succeeding, when seats weren’t being filled and new faces were stealing the lead roles, it started to feel unfamiliar.   
  
Brita said she should take some time off, after a completely unprofessional breakdown in practice. She looked with concerned eyes when Jan wiped her tears and told her she couldn’t focus on her lines because the ticking noise wouldn’t stop. Brita said there was no noise, and Jan agreed that maybe she should.  
  
Jersey felt like home, and her parent’s house was the same as it always was. Her parents too, with her mom making fresh cinnamon rolls and her dad filling the house with club music mixes he was testing.  
  
Jan didn’t tell them about the ticking, and she didn’t tell them about the girl with the brown hair. Or the artist. Or the model, either of them. She couldn’t admit to her parents that New York may have made her go crazy.  
  
The mattress on her bed is stiff and Jan keeps telling herself she’ll replace it, and never does.  
  
”I don’t know Jannie, I think it’s comfortable.”  
  
It’s Gigi. Jan looks over from where she’s laying in bed and the skinny girl is laying beside her, looking at the ceiling.  
  
”Of course you’d think it’s comfortable. You seem like the type to sleep like a baby on a bed of rocks.” Jan huffs.  
  
Gigi laughs and it rings in Jan’s ears, and bounces off the walls of Gigi’s room when she finds herself there instead. There’s bunches of fabric thrown in the corner and the closet is overflowing with handmade garments but it’s cute. It’s better than Jan’s room, that still has the dumb purple flower wallpaper from when she was ten.  
  
Upon further inspection, there’s two other people there. The artist, Crystal, and another girl with bubble gum pink hair that Jan hasn’t met before.  
  
”Why are we here?” The new one asks.  
  
”I don’t know. I was making a garment and I think somethings not quite right-” Gigi shrugs, sitting on the edge of her unmade bed.  
  
”I mean, makes sense. Crystal is an artist and Rock you’re- interesting.”  
  
Rock. Thats her name. She certainly is interesting.  
  
”And why am I here?” Jan asks.  
  
Gigi shrugs, scooting over to make room for Crystal to sit next to her. There’s a certain air about the two of them, an energy that reminds Jan of the brunette girl she first met. The one who hasn’t visited her since.  
  
”Dunno, you tell me. You were all gloomy and shit. I mean, we can all feel it.” Gigi points out.  
  
The other two nod and Jan frowns. Other people feeling her emotions just doesn’t sit right.  
  
”Anyways, look-“  
  
.Gigi goes off about the near-completed dress she’s made, how the red color with the black tulle doesn’t quite feel right. The two visitors chime in with creative ideas and Jan wants to help, but her creative battery feels low. She wants to be home, in her girly purple room, with her mom’s backing and her dad’s music.  
  
And then she is. Jan’s back on her stiff bed, and she’s alone again.  
  
Or, no, she’s not.  
  
”So much purple.” The familiar voice says, a chuckle accompanying it.  
  
Jan sits up. The brunette girl is there, walking around and observing the room.   
  
“Oh no, that wallpaper has got to go.”  
  
”It’s you.” Jan mumbles.  
  
”Jan, was it?” The girl hums and it clicks in Jan’s brain. _Jackie_.  
  
Jan nods and a smile graces her lips. Jackie’s been there for less than a minuet and yet Jan can feel her energy. It’s magnetic, refreshing, recharging. It reminds her of when she first saw her, when Jan popped into her living room while getting ready for family dinner.  
  
”Ignore the wallpaper, got it when I was ten.” Jan chuckles.  
  
Jackie comes around to sit next to Jan and their shoulders touch. It feels natural, like they’ve always known each other. Jan has to remind herself that they’re practically strangers.  
  
”You’re sad.” Jackie mumbles. Jan stiffens.  
  
”Let me guess, you can _feel_ it too.” Jan rolls her eyes, sarcasm tainting her voice.  
  
”No no, I can see it. It’s all over your face” Jackie says, a slant to her lips. “You’re sad, and scared.”  
  
Jan shifts in her spot, looks away from the intense brown eyes. ”Anyone would be when their dream falls apart and they start seein’ shit.”  
  
Jackie sighs. “You still think we’re in your head.”  
  
”You don’t?”  
  
“I don’t know. But the only way i’m going to get any sleep is to assume it’s real.” Jackie says.  
  
Jan smiles, leans back on her bed.  
  
”I hope you’re real.”  
  
There’s no response and Jackie is gone and Jan can still smell vanilla perfume linger in the air. It mixes with the smell of the cinnamon candle Jan lit hours ago and it feels like home.


End file.
